criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
List of minor criminals/Season Eleven
__NOEDITSECTION__ This list covers all minor criminals mentioned in Season Eleven. The Job ''Giuseppe Montolo's clients An unspecified number of people who hired hitman Giuseppe Montolo to carry out proxy murders. Ted Osborn A man in Albany, New York, who hired Montolo to kill a person. He was later killed by Montolo during his search for the one who ordered his hit. William Forrest A man in Seattle, Washington, who hired Montolo to kill a person. He was later killed by Montolo himself. Brian Taylor A man in Charlottesville, Virginia. He hired Montolo to kill his father, who he had conflicts with. He was later killed by Montolo himself. Unnamed hitman A hitman who was hired by Al Eisenmund to kill Montolo in Atlantic City, New Jersey, after the latter kept having tabs on him. The hit failed, and Montolo escaped with a gunshot wound to the jaw. The hitman appears to have been previously acquainted with Eisenmund, inexperienced, and unconnected with a larger network of hitmen that Montolo was a member of. The Witness Archie Sutton A serial killer nicknamed ''"The Truck Stop Strangler", who had weekly interviews with Lewis for a year after his arrest. He was known to have strange obsessions with talcum powder and butterflies, as well as habits of sprinkling talcum powder all over his food and carrying a dead butterfly in his pocket all the time. He also had a childhood love of fossils. Coincidentally, Lewis's mother was a classmate of Sutton's mother in elementary school. Sutton's nickname indicates he killed his victims by strangling them and either abducted them from or dumped their bodies at truck stops. ''The Indonesian Female Cannibal A (likely psychotic) serial killer briefly mentioned by Reid during a conversation with Lewis. Judging by the killer's nickname, the Cannibal was either a cannibal specifically targeting Indonesian women or a cannibalistic Indonesian woman. According to a Twitter post released by CBS, this was supposed to be a reference to a real-life Filipino serial killer and cannibal active in Indonesia. However, the story was discredited as a hoax, which researchers on the show's staff were apparently unaware of. Johann Geitman A former chemist who was fired by his workplace, Holder Industries, on July 2015 for online gambling, which angered him. Deep in financial trouble, he stole samples of sarin from the company and sold them to Mitchell Crossford, who then killed him. Outlaw Glenn Capshaw A man in Yuma, Arizona, who, on April 25, 2009, assaulted a man whose son had been bullying his own. He made both boys watch him commit the act. He was briefly considered a suspect in the case at hand. Pariahville Paige Lincoln The second victim of serial killer Matt Franks. She was a resident of Glenport Village who was convicted of having sex with one of her students during her days as a former high-school teacher. At Glenport Village, she met and married her husband Kyle, who had a fetish for cheerleaders. Kyle Lincoln A resident of Glenport Village and a convicted sex offender, who had a fetish for cheerleaders. He married Paige, a fellow citizen and offender, and she willingly submitted to his fantasy. He was considered a suspect in Paige's murder for two days until finally being cleared. Randy Nelson A suspect in the murder of Paige Lincoln, and a resident of Glenport Village. He was a convicted sex offender who flashed several housewives, though his true target was the victims' children. Essentially, that made him a pedophile, thus legally barring him from residency in the community. After assisting in the BAU's investigation, he was indefinitely expelled from the community. Steve Halvert A resident of Glenport Village and a convicted sex offender. He was among those interviewed by Reid during the search for Matt Franks, and he gave him an alibi. Nick Baleman A resident of Glenport Village and a convicted sex offender. He was among those interviewed by Rossi during the search for Matt Franks. During the interview, Baleman was shown to have a shoe fetish, being fascinated by Rossi's shoes and asking for his size. Glenport Village residents A vast majority of the 1,922 citizens of Glenport Village, who are sex offenders. Only those convicted of minor crimes (such as statutory rape and public urination in front of children) were allowed into the community. Many of them have tracking chips surgically implanted into their bodies, which can be removed after they live in the community for five years without incident. Target Rich Giuseppe Montolo's killer A prison guard who was either hired or bribed by Zac Rubenis to poison Giuseppe Montolo in prison after he was captured by the BAU. After the hit was successful, the guard was found dead next to his car, having been shot in the head by Rubenis. Joy Struthers' attempted rapist An unidentified man who attacked Joy Struthers during her time as a student at New York University. In 2006, he ambushed her while she was drunk and coming out of a party, dragged her into the bushes, and attempted to rape her. However, she managed to fight him, injured his eye, and escaped. The incident went unreported because Joy doubted the police would listen to her. This caused her to feel guilty after another college student disappeared a week after the incident, as she felt there was a chance the two events were related. This was later disproved by Rossi, who profiled her attacker as impulsive and disorganized, compared to the organized nature of the student's abduction. Future Perfect Curiel syndicate A drug syndicate that recently established a branch of operations in Florida. They were mentioned when the BAU briefly assumed the case at hand was the work of rival drug gangs sending messages to each other. Entropy Clients Clients from all over the U.S. and the rest of the world, who hired the members of the online hitman network to carry out contract kills for them. One was known to have hired Zac Rubenis to kill one or two men in a building, while another was known to have hired Barry Plyman to kill a lawyer. Daniel Adams The abusive father of future serial killer and hitwoman Cat Adams. For reasons unknown, Daniel also eventually killed Cat's mother, but given that he was just charged with manslaughter, the death may have been unintentional. After being released from prison, Daniel left the U.S. Cat's childhood traumas resulted in her hating her father (as well as men in general), to the point where she started going around the world looking for him with the intent of killing him. She never succeeded, as Daniel eventually settled down in Vancouver, where he died in 2016. Cat Adams' foster father A foster father who abused a young Cat Adams while she was under his care. Cat then killed the man, her first victim, as revenge and made his death appear like an accident. The BAU later determined the true cause of the man's death. Drive Brendan Burke The principal of Aldren Academy, a private school, and a figure of the community, who was known for his conservative and religious beliefs. He abused a number of his students as a form of corporal punishment by beating their wrists with a ruler and taking photos of them to add to a "wall of shame". One of the students he abused was James O'Neill. A month before the events of Drive, Burke was arrested and charged for sexually abusing a ten-year-old girl and was suspected of having many more victims dating back as early as the 1980s. On January 10, 2016, Burke committed suicide and left a note apologizing for his weakness, triggering James's string of killings. The Bond Flora Martin's rapist A trucker who raped Flora Martin in the restroom of a truck stop and impregnated her with their son, Randy Jacobs. After raping her, he cut off her left ear so she could always remember him and what he did to her. The rape caused Flora to become a serial killer targeting truckers; she eventually tracked him down and claimed him as her last victim, but not before forcing a young Randy to cut off his left ear. Hostage Nate Thompson The misogynistic father of future serial rapist, abductor, and indirect killer Michael Clark Thompson, Nate was a misogynist who, after losing his first wife to childbirth, remarried five times and both abused and cheated on all of his wives (and presumably abused his own son too). At some point, Nate was arrested for assaulting a prostitute and was presumably incarcerated for it. Whether or not he still lives or died in prison, or if he was released is unknown. His abusive and misogynistic traits would later be passed down to his son and presumably be a driving force in his later crimes. A Badge and a Gun William Snyder A man with a criminal record consisting of breaking and entering, and sexual violence against women. He was a suspect in Andrew Meeks's killing spree, but was ruled out due to being in police custody for DUI at the time of the murders. Mike Pelman An FBI agent in the Los Angeles field office, who was accused by a coworker of sexual harassment and subsequently put under disciplinary review. Long Beach smuggling case A smuggler or smuggling ring in Long Beach, California, specializing in unknown items. Two FBI agents investigating the case were briefly considered as suspects in Andrew Meeks's killing spree after using their cellphones near some of the crime scenes. Los Angeles neighborhood crimes A series of unrelated murders and/or rapes that occurred in transitional neighborhoods, specifically within a two-block radius of the scenes of Andrew Meeks's killings. Meeks would always strike after one of these crimes occurred, targeting a woman living near the location. The only crime with specific details occurred near the residence of Meeks's third victim, Isabella Jayne; it was a home invasion and homicide that occurred three days prior to her murder. The Sandman Patrick Sorenson's abductor A pedophile who abducted future serial killer and family annihilator Patrick Sorenson on February 25, 1993, in Oswego, New York. The man took Patrick to a secondary location and sexually assaulted him for several hours before releasing him at a park the next day. During the abuse, he forced Patrick to stare at an hourglass and threatened to kill him if he cried before the sand ran out. It is unknown if the man was tracked down and apprehended afterwards. A Beautiful Disaster The Montolo family The family of crime lord Chazz Montolo and hitman Giuseppe Montolo, which was already involved in criminal enterprises, apparently starting with Chazz's father Alfonso. Remo Valegio A hitman commonly hired by Alfonso Montolo, who was eventually arrested. He subsequently committed suicide in prison. Drago Dinapoli A hitman commonly hired by Alfonso Montolo, who is now dead from unknown causes. Shawn Laraby A hitman commonly hired by Carlo Montolo, who was found stabbed to death in the trunk of a car. Marcus Burrows A hitman commonly hired by Chazz Montolo, who is currently serving time for first-degree murder. He has an estranged wife who has been living in Spain since 2005, and a sister who was abducted and killed in 2001. John Solomon The brother of torturer and international criminal Edgar Solomon, who was arrested and convicted of fraud while in Australia. The Angela Burrows case The abduction and murder of Angela Burrows, sister of hitman Marcus Burrows, which occurred in St. Louis in 2001. No other details were revealed on the BAU's map, but it is possible the abduction and murder was related to Marcus's services. Tribute Vincent Peterson The father of future serial killer and copycat Michael Peterson, who was an armed robber. He was arrested, convicted, and imprisoned at Stateville Penitentiary, where mass murderer Richard Speck and serial killer John Wayne Gacy were also imprisoned. He later tried to testify against his partner-in-crime, but this resulted in his near-fatal stabbing for being a snitch and subsequent transfer to another prison. Vincent later died in 2014, resulting in Michael beginning his string of copycat killings. Devil's Backbone Phil Garmon The first partner of serial killer Antonia Slade, who was a submissive accountant. When he met Antonia, he cut off all other social ties and became dependent on her. When Antonia was tracked down and arrested, he committed suicide by shooting himself in the head. Prison break accomplices Two inmates and a new prison guard at Fletcham Correctional Facility, who all assisted Antonia Slade in an attempted escape from the prison. The plan somehow failed, and the three were presumably prosecuted for their involvement afterwards. Mr. Slade The father of serial killer Antonia Slade, who was a minister from Germany with an authoritative personality at home. When Antonia was impregnated by her boyfriend, he disciplined her and then killed her boyfriend, covering up the murder as a hunting accident. He then forced Antonia to give birth to the baby and then give it away. The Storm Virginia Supermax inmates A large majority of the prison population of Virginia Supermax Prison. When a group of anarchists and homegrown terrorists attacked the prison to free their leader Eric Rawdon, they set up a distraction for the authorities by setting all of the inmates free. Some made an attempt to escape the prison, others took control of the building complex, and at least one simply stayed put, apparently wishing to not participate. Those who tried to escape were recaptured by a team led by Rossi; those who were known to have taken over the prison were shot dead by a SWAT team after they armed themselves with guns stolen from a prison armory. Virginia Supermax serial killers A dozen or so serial killers, including Leonard Ennis, housed in a specialized serial killer wing at Virginia Supermax Prison. They were the only inmates to not be set free by the anarchists, but one anarchist named Johnson eventually set them free under orders from Eric Rawdon. They surrounded Lewis, who was guarding a potential escape route that cut through the serial killer wing, and tried to kill her. She shot one before a SWAT team led by Hotch entered the wing, shooting two more serial killers and forcing the rest, including Ennis, back into their cells. Seven escaped serial killers'' Seven members of a total of thirteen serial killers who escaped from prisons across the U.S. due to the machinations of the anarchist group. Between the events of The Storm and The Crimson King, they were all tracked down, one by one, by the BAU with the help of Luke Alvez of the FBI Fugitive Task Force, and either killed or recaptured. Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Eleven Criminals Category:Minor Criminals